dangerous game
by queen elsa
Summary: this story was inspired by true events


**AN: **this highlights the struggle. the struggle that's too real

Elsa was worried about Anna. Her sister–so normally cheerful–had recently lost her go-get-em attitude. The cause wasn't clear, but Elsa was determined to find it and fix it. She couldn't stand to see the girl skulking around the house for one day longer. She still wasn't great at being the one to reach out, but there was no point in staying in her comfort zone if Anna wasn't in there with her. She had been hoping at first that the strange behavior would be quick to leave. She couldn't have been more wrong. The mopiness was verging on a week now and was showing no sign of leaving. If there was a time for a big sister to act it was now. This was more than a sisterly duty. Elsa cared far too much about the younger girl to allow her to be unhappy for one more second. If that meant she had to be the one to knock on the door this time then so be it. But here she was hesitating. She was about to turn around and walk down the hall to her own room, but was stopped by her sister shouting.

"Goddammit! That's it. I give up."

There was no way she could turn around after hearing that. Anna hadn't sounded that angry and upset since she and Hans broke up a few months before. She rapped her knuckles on the door before she could change her mind.

"Yes?" A weak and muffled voice.

"It's Elsa, can I come in?"

There was a long moment of silence. Had she spoken loud enough? Should she try again?

"You can come in."

Elsa pushed the door open slowly only to be greeted by the sight of her sister sitting on her bed, head on her knees. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her legs. Elsa was at her side immediately. She wrapped her arms tight around the girl without thinking what she was doing. She did not reciprocate the action. Elsa got down on her knees in front of the bed and took her sister's hands into her own. She kept her head down.

"What's wrong Anna? Is it Hans? Kristoff?"

Elsa grasped at straws, trying to see why the girl wouldn't look at her.

"Did–did _I _do something?"

Anna shook her head slightly. Elsa let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

"What's wrong then?"

"I just give up, Els. It's not worth it anymore."

If the words alone weren't alarming enough, the defeated tone in Anna's voice was enough to give Elsa a heart attack. All she wanted to do was hold her closer, breathe in her scent, but that wasn't going to help. She had to fix this before things could go back to normal.

"Tell me why, Anna. I want to fix this." She was unable to keep the note of desperation out of her voice.

Anna finally raised her head and stared hard into Elsa's eyes.

"You don't have to do anything, Els. It's too late anyway."

Her gaze was tired but there was a fire burning there. Elsa thought she had been crying, but her eyes were dry. She stroked her thumb across Anna's knuckles a few times, trying to encourage her to continue speaking. Anna broke her eyes away from Elsa's before removing her hands from her sister's grasp. She pointed at the carpet. Elsa followed the path of her finger and noticed her phone discarded a few feet away from the bed. Maybe there was a text on there that would shed light on everything. There was only one way to find out. Still on her knees, Elsa shuffled over to the phone and picked it up. She entered Anna's passcode clumsily (3–5– 7 –2). She furrowed her brows in confusion at what she saw. Was she on the wrong app?

"Flappy…bird?" She haltingly read the words on the screen of the iPhone.

"Don't say those words! Don't say his name!"

Elsa jumped at the proximity of Anna's voice. When she had been looking at the phone the younger girl had crept up silently next to her.

"Don't' say flappy bird?" Elsa was becoming more and more confused, "What's a flappy bird?"

Anna just shook her head vigorously.

"I don't wanna talk about it." She spat out.

Elsa was becoming less worried and more bemused the longer she stared at the screen. There had to be something she wasn't understanding. Maybe she would understand if she tried playing the game? Anna placed a firm hand on her shoulder as if she read her mind. Elsa looked to her sister who merely shook her head. But she was too curious. Everything about the situation was strange and there wasn't seeing this through. She tapped the screen with her thumb and pressed start. It was the beginning of the end.

**AN: **this is a complete joke if you couldn't tell. don't play flappy bird


End file.
